UltimateVerse: The Phantom
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Part of the UltimateVerse series: Danny Fenton was involved in a lab accident that gain his powers, as well as everyone else in Amity Park that gains ghostly-like powers. Now he must find the other halfas as the city's vigilante: The Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter and the start of the UltimateVerse, starting with UltimateVerse Danny Phantom. His origins are different and remained, so think of this as a retool of my other fic "Rise of Danny Phantom." It will contain a different set of rogues gallery than the enemies Danny has fought. Plus there's going to be some twist and turns and some serious massed up stuff going on.**

**This concept is influenced on a mix of the Ultimate Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the DC Television Universe.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters that belongs to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**Vol. 1: The Phantom Begins.**

** Ch. 1: The Past, The Portal, and The Wave.**

_Five years ago, it was raining._

_The light drizzle of the rain poured from the skies of Amity Park. Amity is just a small town filled with riches, good neighborhoods, and lots of corporations. _

_Coming home from school was a raven haired 10-year-old boy with blue eyes, one of them with a black eye, a white shirt with a red star, blue jeans and red sneakers. He was carrying his book bag as he drops it on the floor as he makes it inside. Then he spots his red haired mother wearing a doctor's coat, with blood stains._

_"Danny, how was school?" Madeline Fenton asked. She is a beautiful mother of three children, as well as having a reputation of being the town's doctor and surgeon who always comes home in bloodstains. Though her kids don't mind since they're used to it, but can't say the same for the other kids and concern parents. "Where did you get that black eye?" She asked him in concern._

_"Dash and his goons ganged up on Tucker after school, so I jumped in and kicked their butts!" Danny quipped as he wince in pain from his eye._

_"Danny, you know what me and your father feel about fighting?" Maddie asked as she takes her son to the kitchen and place a cold steak on her son's black eye._

_"Violence is never the answer, but what can I do?" Danny ask as he holds the steak as his eye heals._

_"Go to the nearest adult and make sure that those bullies won't hurt your friends." Maddie told her son as she gives him a comfortable smile as she heard her youngest daughter calling for her "Now come on in, let's go check Dani."_

_"Do we have to?" Danny asked as he rolls his eyes._

_"Yes. She's the youngest so she must have the most attention." Maddie replied._

_"You and dad spoil her too much." _

_"Jazz said the same thing when you were Dani's age."_

_Soon they went to Dani's room. They watch a petite 5-year-old girl who looks like a miniature female version of Danny, but with the blue shirt and red shorts on as she was holding a stuff rabbit. The big question of why did the Fenton parents named their daughter after their son is a mystery._

_"Do you wanna play, Dani?" Maddie asked her youngest daughter who nodded._

_"Can we watch a movie? I wanna see Army of Darkness!" Dani quipped as she asked._

_"Aren't you too young for horror movies?" Maddie asked her young daughter in concern._

_"Nope! Never get nightmares when Danny lets me watch Frankenstein!" Dani states as Maddie mildly glares at her son._

_Before she can scold her son, they all heard a door open as they heard a booming noise "Maddie! I need to talk to you quick!" Shout Jack Fenton, an overly large man wearing a white lab coat over his orange and black jumpsuit. Jack Fenton is a scientist and inventor that works for Axion Labs. _

_"Watch your little sister for me, Danny." Maddie told her son as she walks to her husband to see what he wants._

_Danny, being a curious little fellow, sneaks in to hear the conversation as he and Dani hid behind the door to the kitchen as they here the conversation._

_"You think it's them, right?" Maddie asked her husband._

_"No doubt about it, I've burned all of our notes and files on the project we've worked." Jack respond in concern. "We need to make a little business trip."_

_"But what about the kids?" Maddie asked in worry._

_"Don't worry, we'll leave them with our good old friend Dr. Claude Works." Jack suggests as he heard a loud crash and a girl scream. "Jazz!"_

_The two adults rushed in as they saw their eldest daughter, Jasmine Fenton, an orange haired 14-year-old daughter with teal eyes, and wears a black shirt and blue pants as she hid behind her bed with her window broken and a rock on the ground._

_"Jazz, are you okay?" Maddie asked her elder daughter._

_Jazz sniffs as she nodded in respond._

_"What's going on? Why are there rocks thrown at us!?" Danny asked as his parents look at him with worried eyes._

_"Danny, sweetie." Maddie said as she place her hand on her son's shoulder. She looks at him in the eyes as she knows her children will be heartbroken when she and Jack are going to be forced in doing this._

_"Me and your father will be going away for a while."_

_/_

Five years later, they didn't came back.

**October 12th, 2017.**

**Amity Park.**

Danny Fenton, now a grown 15-year-old teenager, with his black hair grown out as he is now wearing his black jacket over his white t-shirt with a red oval shape, and blue jeans while wearing his red sneakers. He was riding his motorbike down the street as he makes his way towards to the Axion Labs, run by his guardian Dr. Claude Works. Tonight, one of his big top secret projects will be revealed to the world, and Danny, as the assistant, will be there with his mentor.

_'Man, Dr. Work's project will be a big hit! Wonder if Sam will come to watch this?'_ Danny thought as he stops by a red light as an upcoming jeep stops next to him. To say the least, the jeep was filled with jocks, especially the strong arm Dash Baxter, star-quarterback of Casper High, with his cronies Kwan Watabbe, Chad Millers, and an unknown black jock.

"Hey look, it's Fen-turd and his bike." Dash mocks as he points towards Danny.

"He's probably still working with that crackpot scientist again." Chad also mocks as the jocks laughs.

Danny glares at the jocks as he hates people making fun of the man who helped raised him and his sisters, as he defensively retorts "Laugh it up while you can, but tonight history will be made."

"History? Get real, Fenton." Dash told "How's a scientist going to make history, today?"

"I think he's talking about this announcement at Axion Labs that's happening tonight." Kwan stated as one of the jocks punch him in the shoulder.

"Making history, my foot." Dash sneered "Who needs some science experiment that changes the world or something? It's probably gonna be a failure, like you, Fenton!" He laughed as the light turn green as they drive off.

"Tsh, they're gonna eat those words out, Dr. Works is a scientific genius." Danny states as he revs up his motorbike and drives off to the labs. Something tells him that something big is going to happen in the world. _'Must be a gut feeling.'_

/

The Axion Labs is world famous for its research on technology, genetics, chemicals, and source fuel. It was founded by ten head scientists of the world. The most well known of the ten scientists were Professor Utonium, Dr. Wakeman, Dr. Claude Works, Professor Membrane, Dr. James Possible, and others that are unknown due to their profiles missing from records. It's purpose is to create many inventions to benefit the world.

Danny parked his moped at the parking lot near the red building as he gets up, and head for the entrance. He saw a few press and news crew waiting outside of the building, having their own food, drinks, and snacks. He walk in front as one of the reporters, Lance Thunder, a blond man in a purple suit confronts Danny.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" Lance asked as he carries the microphone.

"Technically, intern and assistant, but all questions will be answered when Dr. Works comes out." Danny told them as he quickly scan his ID next to a security guard booth as he is granted entrance. Watching him get inside, Lance Thunder grew determined to get the story sooner than the other newscasters, this was going to be his big break.

/

A white limo is heading down towards the direction to Axion Labs. Inside the limo is a black haired goth girl amethyst eyes, pale skin, black eyeliner, purple lips, and wears a black trench coat with white buttons, as underneath is a black tank top, plaid green skirt, purple stockings, and black boots. She is Sam Manson, and she is taking pictures outside of the limo as it drives, which irritates her father sitting on the other side.

"Samantha." Her father spoke. Jeremy Manson is a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue suit for the occasion. "Stop taking pictures outside from the window. We need to look presentable for the press." He scolds her as Sam just looks at him blankly.

"Now Jeremy, let Sam take pictures or do whatever she does." Pamela Manson told her husband. She is a red haired woman with green eyes, and wears a pink dress as she puts on her make up. "Every rich tycoon in town is going to look presentable for this whatever invention that building is making. We are the funders of Axion Labs."

"And as funders, we must present and see what have Dr. Works been working on." Jeremy states as he looks out the window and sees a bunch of press conference waiting for the professor to come. "We just go up there, get some snap shots, and leave on out of here."

"We're not going to be there long?" Sam asked. She has been expecting to stay a bit longer there because she wants to meet up with her friends who works there. "Can we at least see what kind of project Manson Consolidated is spending on?"

"She's right dear." Pamela agreed. "We've already spend $4 million dollars to Dr. Works on this project that he claims will 'change the world.'"

"Fine, we're almost there." Jeremy told them as he looks unsatisfied. "We take some pictures, then check out what Dr. Works worked on for the past two years, and we leave."

_'At least Danny and Tucker are gonna be there.'_ Sam thought as she looks out the window as she noticed another black limo driving next to them. She couldn't make out who it is, but she can tell from the VM symbol that this limo belongs to the town's most richest man.

/

"Foley!" Shout a nasal sounding voice calling for the lab assistant.

"Yes, Dr. Technus?" Tucker Foley asked. He is a young, 15-years-old dark skinned boy with teal eyes, black glasses, short black hair with a red beret on top, and wears a yellow long sleeve shirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots.

Dr. Nicolai Technus, a man in his 50s with a gray mullet, wears circular glasses, and wears a long white lab coat. Dr. Technus works as the Computer Director as Dr. Works is his superior. The gray haired doctor knew Dr. Works since a science expo three years ago as Claude was interested in his work. "I want you to keep the press busy while me and Dr. Works do some finishing touches on the project." He instructs the young genius.

"Yes sir, Doc." Tucker replied as he walk out of the room as Dr. Technus watch the boy. The middle aged doctor then noticed that Tucker dropped his PDA as he picks it up.

"Tucker, you dropped your-" Technus stops himself as he looks at Tucker's PDA wallpaper. It had an image of an anime cat woman in a sexy lab coat. "That boy has no shame." Technus muttered as he held onto the PDA in his coat pocket. He'll have to give it to Tucker in some time soon.

/

As Tucker head out to the press, he saw Danny walking by with some wires and duck tape.

"Hey dude, you excited about this?" Tucker asked his best friend since childhood.

"You know it, Tuck." Danny replied as he grins. "Dr. Works has been working on this project for years and now it's going to be recognized for the world to see. He'll be like, the next Steven Hawking."

"And you're the assistants that helped him make it possible." Spoke Dr. Claude Works. As he appeared, he a man in his mid 40s with short dark hair with gray areas, piercing blue eyes with rectangular glasses, and wears a blue turtleneck sweater with dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Dr. Works!" Danny and Tucker exclaimed as they were startled at first by his appearance. "Don't scare us like that, you old timer." Danny quipped as he chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Danny." Dr. Works respond with a friendly smile. "Now, Danny you'll lead the businessmen and cameramen down to where the project is, and Tucker, keep the press busy before Danny gives the tour."

"You got it, Dr. W." Tucker replied as he breaths in and out. "Time to show the press my charming good looks."

"What charm?" Danny asked as he smiled mischievously.

/

Tucker has been keeping busy with the press for an hour as he tells them some bad stand up comedy that bored the press and the rich tycoons. Among the rich tycoons was Sam who just took a picture of Tucker making a fool of himself in front of the press.

'Same old Tucker.' Sam thought as she sigh. She can't wait to go in and check out this project. Her family has a few snapshots from the press, but all good things come to an end.

"Watch it, Goth Freak." Spoke a Hispanic voice in disdain as she shoves Sam out of the way to get in front. Sam look at the ebony haired girl around her age with tanned skin, crystal blue eyes, pink lips, and wears a pink midriff t-shirt and blue pants with white flats on as she sports an hourglass figure. This was Paulina Sanchez, the most popular and beautiful girl at Casper High, and daughter of the town's madame mayor, Miranda Sanchez, and CEO of the Sanchez Food Restaurant chain Roberto Rivera-Sanchez. Sam had a dislike for the girl, not that she's popular and thinks is god's gift from heaven, but it wasn't pleasant when they first met as kids. Sam can never know the reason why Paulina has it out for her.

"Sorry if I'm in your way." Sam replied sarcastically as she glares at the girl.

"You should be, as I am the Mayor's daughter." Paulina retorts to the girl as she turns around as her hair hits Sam's face.

It was then coming out of the door was Dr. Claude Works himself, which earned some press to take pictures and asking questions about this project of his that he's going to show the world. Along side with him was Danny, as he waves at the people along side with his mentor.

Tucker moves and let Dr. Works stand at the podium and speaks for the press conference. "My fellow Amity Park citizens. It is an honor to join you all here today at Axion Labs, where we've produced world changing products for the government and the benefits to our people. From my colleagues success like Dr. Wakeman and Professor Sundac's robotics research, and Professor Utonium's genetic research. It wouldn't have been possible without my lab assistance, partners, and the funds for my project, Manson Industries, VladCorps, Baxter Enterprise, and the proud government for making this happened..."

/

Leading the press and everyone in the lab, Dr. Works, Danny and Tucker lead them all the way to the room where Dr. Works's project is. Sam followed close to the two boys leading them to the lab.

"So, what's this big project Dr. Works has been working on?" Sam asked her two friends.

"Oh, it's a surprised." Danny replied to her.

"Yeah, if we would to tell you, then Dr. Works would have to kill us." Tucker said with a chuckle.

"You know there will be some protestors and some crazy government spies would just destroy or steal the project, don't you?" Sam comments.

"Oh please, Sam. That only happens in comic books, or a three season superhero show that I'd watch 30 minutes a pop." Danny told her as they made it to the lab where the project is, which is where Dr. Technus was as he checks in on the monitors.

"Ah, you people are here!" Dr. Technus exclaimed as he stood up and wave at the press. "Dr. Works, ready for the reveal?"

"Of course, Nikolai." Dr. Works replied as they stood with a cover as he and Dr. Technus uncovers their project, just as the press snaps some pictures.

"Behold...a portal to another world." Dr. Works told them as a large, metallic, circular portal stood on the wall of the lab. The insides were circuit as it shows some lights. "Danny, activate the portal."

"Yes, sir." Danny nodded as he picks up the controller as he sigh. "Hope this works." He then flips the switch as the portal starts to activate. The press and crowd looked at awe as they watch green static electricity surrounds the portal as it grew from a static ball to a large, green swirl as the crowd looks at it with curiosity.

"As you can see, this portal leads to a dead world." Dr. Works states as he picks up an apple as he demonstrates by throwing the apple into the portal. "This world can lead to any place, any time, and any where. Leads to plains of another dimension, another universe, and so many possibilities."

"This portal, can we meet other beings from another dimension?" Asked one of the reporters, who works for the New York Times.

"It depends on which universe it can take us." Dr. Works said as he observes the swirling green portal. "As you can see, we can only get to this dead world by the setting due to the stabilized gravitational particles that this portal can only mass and produce at the time being. Just one error and this portal can bring whatever possibilities it can bring into our world."

Another reporter asked. "What is this portal run by?"

"Ectotasium." Dr. Works answered as everyone is confused. "Not everyone heard of the new chemical elements from Ectotasium, or the proper word for it you may know is ectoplasm. Yes, I am aware of the paranormal sounding of the name but it is a new chemical Axion Labs has been developing and producing to make this portal work."

As Danny watch his mentor explaining the concept of ectoplasm, he is confronted by Sam who sneaks away from her parents. "Where's your sisters? Shouldn't they be seeing this?"

"Jazz has to watch over Danielle, she's grounded for the night." He replied as Tucker joins in.

"What did she do this time?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"Apparently, dumping buckets of paint at the substitute teacher and force him to quit Vincent Van Ghoul Elementary." Danny replied as he chuckled at the naming of the school after the famous horror actor of all time.

"I feel sorry for the teacher." Sam said as she looks around. "You know, hard to believe that you were raised by the famous Dr. Claude Works."

"Please, Sam. He's my godfather." Danny spoke highly. "I've learn many facts about physics, quantum theories, chemistry, and many other subjects."

"Like what, smart guy?" Sam asked as she smirk.

"You know that the Multiverse theory is part of the string theory that we don't live in one universe, but multiple of them as well? Dr. Works believes that one earth from a different universe is connected to the other, like a spider web. Each universe is connected into one prime earth and who knows which is the prime. The knowledge is unlimited and we are making this possible thanks to science. Each earths can be a parallel universe or alternate timeline where one single act can change the future."

"Huh, I've always known that their can be any possible timelines." Sam comments as she brush her hair off her face. "Like the possibility of what job you should get, or who you'll marry."

"That also includes the chaos theory." Danny states. "Every single thing you can do, like which soda to drink, or catch a ball for a baseball game, can cause either a positive or negative effect in a part of your life. Like say, if you had decided to get one job over the other you originated, it can lead to social consequences. Say, it can lead to a war between countries, or a hostile takeover by a simple computer virus, or a possible alien invasion." Danny comments as the trio continues to watch the conference.

/

While Dr. Works continues in his lecture and speech about the portal, Dr. Technus checks in on the readings on the portal. He then find something curious about the dimension Dr. Works has set in for the demonstration. Luckily, he's able to check in on the particle readings from the subatomic structure inside the dead dimension.

He gasped as he discovers the high readings from this particular dimension. Apparently it's filled with unstable ecto-energy, which has a high percentage of ectoplasm in that dimension. Is Dr. Works aware that something big is coming out of the portal? But then he noticed something else.

"A leak." Dr. Technus spoke as he looks at the leaking large cylinder transferring Ectotasium towards the portal. "If there's a leak while the portal is activated..." His face look grim as he rush towards to the fire alarm as he pulls the handle down.

/

The crowd wondered what's with the alarm as the guards lead them out of the building. Sam was forced to go with her family as only Danny, Tucker, and Dr. Works were the only three at the portal. They soon noticed that the portal's stability starts to act up.

"What's going on with the portal!?" Danny asked as Tucker checks in on the computer as he reads the portal readings.

"I don't know, but the particles of the transportation molecules are somehow unstable! Whatever world the portal is set in, it needs to be shut down, now!" Tucker shouts as he's being pulled by Dr. Technus to the exit door.

"Danny, go outside with Technus and Tucker. I'll shut down the portal!" Dr. Works orders the ebony haired teen as he's near the computers.

"But Doc, I can't leave you in here!" Danny shouts as he stayed with Dr. Works as Tucker and Dr. Technus went out.

The amount of the portal's energy starts to spark green static electricity as it manage to hit Dr. Works in the back, causing him to fall down on the floor. "Claude!" Danny shouts as suddenly he got effected by the portal's static electricity wave as well. Coming out of the portal is a transparent, glowing blue wisp as it travels into Danny's chest as the teen screams out of his lungs in agony.

And that's where history was made when a huge wave of green and blue energy explodes all throughout Amity. It became known as the "Ecto-Wave."

**/**

**Hope you like the first chapter. Now Dr. Claude Works is obviously based off of Clockwork. But enough of that, the next chapter you'll see will have a new concept of gaining ghost-like powers.**

**Next time on The Phantom: Danny wakes up from his coma and learns that he has ghost-like powers and people apparently died or got hurt from the wave. But he later learns that he isn't the only one with powers when there are others who gain powers from the Ecto-Wave. **

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vol. 1: The Phantom Begins.**

**Ch. 2: Powers, Weather, and Hero:**

**February 12th, 2017**

**Axion Labs.**

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-

All he can see is the darkness. He was fighting for control over his body as long as he can remember. He didn't know what happened, but something tells him that something's changing inside of him. He then starts to hear the noise as he squint his eyes.

"Hey, he's waking up!" said a voice. He recognized it as Tucker's. "He's finally waking up!"

"Danny!" said a couple of female voices. One sounds like Sam while the other are his sisters.

His blue eyes shows up as his vision blurs when he sees everyone around him. He saw Tucker at his right along with Sam. On his left was his sisters. Jazz, the oldest, is an older woman with orange hair, teal eyes, and wears a black suited coat and pants, with a blue shirt underneath her coat. Next to her was his youngest sister, Danielle. She is ten years old as she sports a red cap, black hair and blue eyes like her brother, and wears a blue hoodie and red baggy shorts with red sneakers.

"Danny, you're alright!" Sam said as she felt relief that her best friend is alive and well.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked him with worry as she held three fingers. "How many fingers I'm holding up?"

"I-I'm fine, Jazz." Danny told her as he rubs his head as he groans. "What happened?"

"There was like, a big wave five months ago." Danni states as she chews her gum. "A lot of people-"

"Wait, what?" Danny asked in shock. "How long was I out?"

Everyone looked at each other as Sam was the one to speak. "Danny, you've been in a coma for five months." she told him as all Danny could express was shock and confusion. That is until he starts laughing it off.

"That's good, guys." he said as he chuckled. "Me in a coma for five months? That's rich."

"It is not as funny as you think, Daniel." spoke the voice of Dr. Works, as Danny spots him coming in the medical room of Axion Labs as the man who helped raised him and his sisters is now bound to a moving electrical wheelchair. This made Danny shocked to see his foster father in this state.

"Oh my…Doc what happened to you!?" Danny asked in concern.

"Do you remember what happened five months ago?" Dr. Works asked as Danny's expression grew more worried. "The portal experiment failed. About a minimum of Amity's population either got hurt or were killed in the Ecto-Wave, which is what the media is calling."

"The portal…failed?" Danny asked as he look guilty for all the lives lost because of the experiment. "H-how many were…killed?"

"Not a lot, but let's say a quarter of the city's population." Claude states as he wheeled in towards Danny.

"On the bright side, at least no one we knew died from the wave." Tucker states earning a punch on the shoulder from Sam.

"A quarter of the...city." Danny muttered as he looks around. "Where's Dr. Technus?"

Tucker and Dr. Works look down as Danny looks at their grim expressions. He immediately got his answer; Dr. Nikolai Technus was dead, along with the quarter of Amity Park. "Please, show me the portal."

/

Dr. Works lead Danny to the lab where the portal is as its been heavily covered in police tape and burned marks. It seems that it was locked up for security reasons.

"Why is the portal all secured?" Danny asked his father figure.

"After the incident, our funding for the project has been cut by the Mansons, Baxters, and the Sanchezes so the only way to keep the Axion Labs running is to stop making inventions for the world. The only funders that still runs the place is the government but I still own the place like every other invention." Dr. Works explained to his adopted son.

"Dang." Danny said as he looks at the burnt shadow on the wall, evident that someone died from the accident.

"Its not your fault, Daniel." Dr. Works said with a calm expression. "Sometimes, these things happened in these kinds of events. If anything, your parents would be proud of you helping build the portal for science."

"I hope you're right." Danny said in whisper as he turns and head to the door.

/

**February 14th, 2017**

**Casper High School.**

Danny learned that he had to do some make up work for summer school since he was in a coma. Dr. Works agreed to have Danny work his way through summer school much to Danny's chargin, but what can he do? He was in a coma for five months and its February. However, when he enters the school, all he receive were glares. Glares that are sent to him and Tucker and he gets it why. The Ecto-Wave probably killed some friends and family members as well. So when he joins in the cafeteria with Tucker and Sam, someone confronts him.

"Fenton!" shout Dash baxter as he along with Kwan and other Jocks confronts the raven haired boy.

'Great, who end up dead during the wave?' Danny asked himself as he is being dragged down to the floor as everyone watch.

"You and your science ended up having some of the members of the football team killed!" Dash shouts as he raise his foot to stomp onto Danny's stomach. "Chad, Brock, Lenny, Hardy; they were my team mates!" he shouts as he stomp some more at the ebony haired kid as the students just stood there and watch Danny being beaten mercilessly. "I've already taught a lesson to Foley, but you will get five months of the beatings I've been waiting for!" Dash moves his foot to aim Danny's head.

"Stop it, Dash!" Sam shouts as the other jocks grab her to prevent her from stopping him. "Danny didn't know it could happen! None of us could predict what happened!"

"But that doesn't mean he ain't an accomplish for all the people those geeks killed!" Dash barked as he brings down his foot to aim at the face. "DIE!"

All Danny could see was everything was in slomo. It was like his reflexes were slowing down looking at what's going on and what is happening. However, he needed to act fast as he tilts his head and rolls over away from Dash's foot stomping to the floor not at his head.

Danny gets back up as he sends a glare towards Dash. The blond jock glares angrily at the teenage boy. Luckily for Danny a certain teacher comes out to stop what's happening.

"Dashiell Baxter! Stop this immediately!" shout Mr. Lancer, an overweight teacher in a blue collared shirt and gray pants and black shoes as he came to stop the fight. "Leave Daniel alone and come to my office."

Dash tightens his fist as he looks at Danny, mouthing 'This isn't over" as he and his friends walk out of the cafeteria as one of them lets go of Sam. The Goth and the techno geek rush towards their friend to help him up.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked as she and Tucker helps him up.

"Where does it hurt, man?" Tucker asked him.

Danny look at his friends as he replied. "I-I don't know. I don't feel pain from Dash stomping on me." he said which left his friends in confusion.

/

**Amity News Station.**

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. A hooded figure walks towards a news station for Amity News on Channel 7. He enters the building through the doors as he walks up towards he clerk desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am." the hooded figure spoke as the clerk woman didn't look up.

"Take a number, sir. If you have an appointment please wait in line." the clerk lady said as her computer start to buzz. "What the hell? The desk computer was working fine until now."

"I don't think you've heard me, ma'am." the hooded man bangs the counter to get the woman's attention. "Now, I would like to know about what happened to Mr. Lance Thunder?" he asked.

"Lance Thunder was dead." the clerk woman states. "Got himself killed over a story at that horrible Axion Labs building. Dumb bastard got struct by lightning during a terrible storm mixed with the Ecto-Wave incident."

The man growled as the lights starts to flicker and the paper clips starting to move. The people in the news building starts to feel a breeze as the hooded man's eyes starts to glow red.

"Well let's see if you can handle tomorrow's forecast." the hooded man said as a blackout occurred leaving the clerk lady into the darkness. The lights then starts back up as the hooded man is gone.

"What the hell was that?" The clerk lady said as she looks around at all the fallen stuff as the waiting room looks ruined.

/

Back in school, Danny has been having some weird stuff happening to him. First when he was putting his books in his locker, which has the "Murderer" graffiti sign on, he noticed how transparent his arm became when opening his combination. He freaked out which caused him to drop his books.

"What the hell?" Danny asked as he blink twice. He could've sworn that he saw through his arm. But that was impossible, his arm can't be transparent. Maybe he was seeing things due to the effects of his coma. It was then he stumbled back as he accidentally bumps into someone. "Sorry." he said as the person turns to him.

"Oh, it's just you." Valerie Gray said with a sneer. She is an African American girl who is part of the A-listers. She has long weave ebony hair, green eyes, and wears a red leather jacket with a yellow shirt, and orange mid-length skirt and sneakers.

"Um, sorry." Danny said awkwardly. "I was just-"

"Save it, Fenton. I don't need to talk the likes of you." Valerie said with disdain in her voice as she turns around and walks away from him.

'What was that all about?' Danny asked himself as he sees the walls around him grew bigger. "What the-!?" he looks down as he sees that he is…sinking into the floor.

A look of panic rise up to him as Danny tries to lift his feet up, but no luck. He heard two footsteps coming towards him as he is now sinking to the waist. He is then grab and pulled back up by his two friends as he gets back up from the ground.

"Danny!" Sam said as she looks at him in confusion "What just happened?"

"I…I don't know." Danny said as he looks at his hands as he can see through them. "I need to see Dr. Works."

/

**Axion Labs.**

Dr. Works has been analyzing Danny's body through a body scan. Sam and Tucker are along with him as they must figure out what is going on with Danny's body. Once the scan is complete, Dr. Works look up the pictures of Danny's DNA, muscle tissue, skeleton, and his blood.

"What's going on with Danny?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Yeah, why is he…changing?" Tucker inquired.

"Young Daniel is fine." Dr. Works states as he shows them a picture of Danny's DNA. "But I think he may have been effected by the Ecto-Wave's side-effects." he said as it shows his DNA strands turned green.

"Side-effects?" Tucker asked.

"The dimension that the portal opened to was filled with what appeared to be wisps." Claude taps into his computer that shows records of every dimension the portal shows as one is filled with blue spirits. "These wisps are from a dead world. A world filled with these wisps that can go inside a person's body." he shows them a heat-vision of Danny's body which is different from a normal person have.

"Are you saying that these things are inside of Danny?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well one of them are." Dr. Works said "His heat temperature appears to be cold. Those creatures may have been effecting Danny's body and giving him these…spectral abilities." he explained as Danny comes out of the analyzing room through the wall.

"Hey guys, did you just see me walk through that wall?" Danny asked as his friends and godfather looked at him.

"Danny, we've found something very…intriguing about your DNA." Dr. Works told as he was thinking of running some tests.

/

Danny was at a testing field room inside of the lab. Dr. Works had this room set to test out many inventions. Danny's wearing a black test suit as he has to go through some brick walls.

"Alright, Danny. We may not know what kind of abilities you've gain, but I need you to concentrate on these new abilities." Dr. Works said "All you have to do is to go through the walls. Well, not all of them but see how you can go through the walls."

"Alright." Danny said as he takes a deep breath as he leaves out a sigh. 'Concentrate, Fenton. Go through those walls.' he thought as he steps towards the first wall as he sticks his hand towards it. His hand and then his arm went through the wall as he steps towards it and went through the wall unscratched. He opens his eyes as he noticed something different. He look down on his feet as his eyes widen.

He was floating.

"Doc, I'm floating!" Danny states as he starts to float up. "I can fly! Oh man, I'm flying up in the air!"

"Incredible." Dr. Works said as he saw Tucker's and Sam's jaws dropped as they look at their friend flying up in the air. "So not only he can rearrange his molecules through solid objects, but he can levitate as well."

"So you're saying that Danny's some kind of Super-Human?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"Ecto-Human, or Ectoman for short." Tucker states as he checks though the tablet. "Danny has intangibility, invisibility, and flight. The Ecto-Wave may have let loose some wisps as they have taken over people's bodies, mixed in with the ectoplasm into their blood, and they became a newly evolved human."

"Let's see what else he can do." Dr. Works press the microphone "Danny, I now need you to lift some weights."

"Alright, Doc." Danny replied as he walks towards some dumbbells as if they were pillows. "Hey Doc, these weights are a bit light, don't you think?"

"They're supposed to weight about 4000lbs." Tucker states as he adds super strength in Danny's newfound powers.

"This is just too weird." Sam said as she rubs her temple. "Danny wakes up from a coma and the next thing we know he's developing powers like he's straight out of a comic book."

"Yeah, I'm like Superman!" Danny states as he phase through the window where Tucker, San, and Dr. Works are. "Man, if I can go through walls, be invisible, and fly, I can be like some dark superhero!"

"That's a good idea, dude." Tucker states as he snaps his fingers. "You can be known as Ecto-Man!"

"Nah, too lame." Danny replied as he rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna need a costume, a mask, and some cool gadgets incase my powers don't work right."

"Ahem." Dr. Works spoke which gives everyone his attention. "Daniel, I know how enthusiastic you can be with having new powers, but it's best if you keep on a low profile with your powers."

"Low profile?" Danny questions. "But Doc, I-"

"You've barely have any control of those powers. From what I hear you sink through the school's floor. I'm sorry but I can't let you out playing hero until you learn to control your powers."

"I totally got my powers in control." Danny said as he place his hand on the controls as it phase in. His hand phased out as the controls starts to short circuit and shut down. "Hehe, oops."

"Yeah, I think I'm on with the doctor on this one." Sam said as she looks at the burnt controls.

"So that means some more training." Dr. Works states as he uses his chair to move. "Now if you excuse me, I got something to do in my spare time. You kids can go out to the Nasty Burger and treat yourselves." he said as he makes his leave.

"Well, so much for trying out to be a hero." Danny grumbled as he sits down.

"Well you do need to control your powers some more." Sam states as she place her hand on his shoulder. "Can you imagine what people would think if they saw you turn invisible or walk through walls, and float up in the air?" she asked him.

Danny gave in some thought of that. Since elementary school, he was branded as the freaky kid with doctors for parents. The kids used to make fun of him for that as throughout his school days he became for defensive about his family. They did nothing wrong, his mom saves lives and his dad work on inventions. His older sister, Jazz, is a working psychologist and a lot of her peers don't want her to go into their minds since psychologists have a reputation of going into your head and play mind games. Now with these new powers, he'll be declared a freak by his peers.

"I guess controlling my powers is the best option." Danny said as his eyes flashes green for a second.

/

Dr. Works checks up the analyzing of Danny's DNA as well as the tests they've been running on him. The professor observes the information as he taps in a platform showing a holographic projection of a black suit.

"This suit can be a prototype for him to wear." Dr. Works said as he stroke his chin. "I hope it can help give him the control of his powers." he then taps into the computer as opening the compartment was a small disk with a stylize P. "This prototype better work." he said as he observes the device.

**/**

**Dr. Works holds something that could bring the Phantom in play. But how will Danny control these new found powers? And who is this mysterious man invading the TV Station? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Also check out the UltimateVerse Kim Possible fic called "UltimateVerse: Possible." which starts before this chapter.**

**Next Time: As Danny keeps his new found powers in check, a man who can control the weather through his emotions starts chaos around Amity Park. Does this mean for Danny to go hero? **


End file.
